Lopo
Summary Story Lopo was the sole protector of the Gear of Knowledge. A Gear that allowed all of the Universe to invent and innovate. On an Island by himself and only undomesticated and feral creatures, Lopo had to live by himself and being surrounded by the gear constantly allowed Lopo to gain incredible knowledge and the need to create. Molding him into a supergenius engineer. Later, Joining Skull Barren, and becoming a friend and ally to Wanda. Personality Lopo is laid-back, generally prefering to relax and tinker with his machines. In the heat of battle, Lopo is mostly calm and collected, generally keeping a cool head. Prefering to strategize and outwit his enemy before any form of attack should be initiated. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C physically. 5-C with Basic Weapons and Mecha-Suit. 4-C with Suit XT Name: 'Lopo '''Origin: '''OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20 '''Classification: '''Ant-eater '''Powers and Abilities: '''Incredible Intellect, Superhuman Athletisim, Superhuman Physical Traits, Weapon Creator and Master, Enhanced Sense, Homing Attacks via Guns and Missiles, Summoning (Can call his ships telepathically from across the world), Flight via Machines and Propeller/Jetpack Backpack, Thermal/X-Ray Vision with Goggles on, Technology immune to Microwave Interference and EMP's, Immunity to magic via "Equation of Spell Prevention" 'Attack Potency: Large Town Level 'physically (Taken on many foes who lay waste to areas of this size),'Moon Level 'with Basic Weapons/ Mecha Armor (Able to harm and shield against Wanda). '''Star Level '''with Suit XT (Contest a fully powered Hydro Laser, which was going to destroy Earth and it's Sun) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Can react and manuever a ship travelling across the solar system). '''Massively Hypersonic '''Travel Speed with Mecha Suit. '''MFTL+ '''with Suit XT 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Lifted 1000 pounds of people off him) 'Striking Strength: Large Town Class 'physically. '''Moon Class '''with Basic Weapons and Mecha Suit. '''Star Class '''with Suit XT 'Durability: Large Town Level 'physically. '''Star Level '''with Suit XT 'Stamina: Very High '(Rowwed all the from the middle of the ocean to United States Mainland within an hour without tiring) 'Range: 'Extended Melee with Wrench and Melee Weapons. Hundred of Meters with Standard Guns. Tens of Kilometers with Missile Launchers. Thousands of Kilometers with Suit XT Laser's and Artilley '''Standard Equipment: '''His Lucky Wrench, A Backpack that transforms to a propeller, Nuts and Bolts, A toolbox with various wrenches, screwdrivers and other maintance tools, Communications Chip allowing him access to all his tech from anywhere across the cosmos 'Intelligence: Supergenius '''(More than capable of making high tier and futuristic grade weapons with bare essentials. Discovered the laws of Physics on his own. Successfully predicted the events of a Worldwide War and created a perfect solution in less than an hour.) '''Weaknesses: '''More vulnerable without any of his tech '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Propeller Pack: '''His Backpack ejects a propeller that allows him to sustain temporary flight *'Plasma Pistol: 'His signature gun that fire hot bolts of plasma in the form of a bullet *'Missile Launcher: 'A large gun that lock onto an opponent and fire 7 Missiles that home in *'Hookshot: 'A grappler that pierces or latches onto surfaces so that he can be reeled in or reel in an enemy *'Lucky Wrench: '''It takes the primary form of a wrench but can morph into a large hammer, a staff and a dagger or broadsword Feats *Fought against Cutter and Wanda *Stopped a mastermind villains' Hydro Laser from destroying the Earth and Sun *Created an equation that can negate the effects and attacks of magic *Engineered a supercomputer that gained sentience *Found the exact location of Atlantis through a Cryptic Biography of an Old Researcher Category:Original Character Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4